


The Cat Will Play

by cowgirl65



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman finds himself in Catwoman's claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Batman and make no money from this.

“Can’t you see the futility of your ways, Catwoman?” Batman stared up into her flashing eyes. “Consider this, ‘As you sow, so shall you reap.” He cursed himself for letting down his guard even one iota, but she was a striking woman in that skin-tight catsuit and that brief thought had been his undoing. Now he was here, in Catwoman’s lair, hanging upside down from manacles around his ankles and the only positive thing was that Robin hadn’t been captured as well.

Catwoman threw her head back and gave a throaty laugh. It was a wonderful laugh, a sexy laugh, and Batman couldn’t help wondering what they could become if she only put aside her evil ways.

Then she walked up to him, put her hand on his chest and pushed. He experienced a sense of vertigo as he swung from the beam she’d bound his feet to. And with his arms tied firmly around his waist, he couldn’t use them to help steady himself, suspended by his feet as he was. 

“There’s no use, Batman,” Catwoman said with a sultry purr. “I’ve already discovered evil is much more fun.” She bent over, took his face in her hands and kissed him. It was demanding and sensual and it took all of his willpower not to respond as the blood rushing to his head started to run to another part of his anatomy.

Taking a deep breath after she released him, he fixed her with an implacable stare. At least he tried to, but he wasn’t sure how menacing it would look from his inverted position. “You are a vile woman, Catwoman. And when I get down from here…” He squirmed and struggled, but he couldn’t loosen the bonds at all and ceased his efforts when she laughed again.

“Oh, you can try, my bewitching bat.” She ran a claw-tipped finger from his navel to the top of his chest. Or maybe it should be considered the bottom in the position he was in. “But I would think that you might be used to this position, since bats do sleep hanging upside down.”

He could feel his heart working harder to pump blood through his body, but that only intensified the dizziness from the blood pooling in his head. But he had leaned to mask his feelings and merely said, “It’s very beneficial for one’s back. You should try it sometime.”

“Oh, I think not,” Catwoman purred. Then she leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I think you like this, Batman. I think you enjoy being under my power with nothing you can do about it.”

Fantasies of being chained to a wall and whipped, of her finding all sorts of unorthodox ways to use the tight material of her costume to bind him flashed through Batman’s mind. He had an image of Catwoman stripping off part of his costume and raking her nails across his exposed skin. He visualized being strapped to a table and gagged as she did unspeakable things to his helpless body and he wondered what sort of bindings she could think up that he could never dream of. But Batman was jolted out of his reverie when one of her cat-costumed henchmen poked his head in. “It’s almost time.”

Catwoman smiled sweetly at him. “We’ll finish this later. Farewell, my fascinating flying mouse.” She blew him a kiss and Batman was mesmerized by the suggestive sway of her hips as she sashayed out of the room.

Then he gave his head a shake. This was no time for those sorts of thoughts, intriguing though they might be. Batman turned his mind to discovering a way free of his predicament and if he didn’t, he fervently hoped that Robin figured out Catwoman’s diabolical plot in time or Gotham City was doomed. But a small part of him continued the fantasies of being completely at Catwoman’s mercy and he wondered if their completely disparate philosophies would ever allow them to indulge their deepest desires.

 

_Will Batman find a way to escape?_

_Can Robin discover Catwoman’s plot in time?_

_Does Batman sleep hanging upside down like a real bat?_

_Will Batman let Catwoman tie him up and have her way with him someday?_

_The answer to these and other topsy-turvy questions tomorrow!!_

_Same Bat-time!!_

_Same Bat-channel!!!_


End file.
